This invention relates generally to handweaving looms and more particularly to looms having shaped outline forms equipped with a conforming secondary frame for holding the warp yarn.
The construction of hand loom and weaving rings is a well-established art. Various techniques for securing the warp yarn to different shaped frames has been disclosed extensively in the prior art. Such previously known techniques were intended to simplify the hand weaving operation and the preparation of the woven article. One such weaving ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,281 in which the loom is made up of a pair of matingly engaged frames. One of the frames is made of a rubber-like or resiliently deformable material which permits easy removal of the finished woven article. In another prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,093 the warp yarn is lashed about permanently fixed pegs disposed normal to a base frame for stringing the warp. Still other known frame structures have resorted to slot formations or detents in which are captured the strands of yarn such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 983,764. Certain of the well-known frames are collapsable and extendable, somewhat like a telescope, permitting different geometric formations and being equipped with extending pegs about which the warp is stretched such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,854.
The aforedescribed hand looms do not satisfy the requirements of greater versatility in being able to be formed into different shapes and because of the manner in which the warp yarns are disposed detract from the esthetics of the finished woven article denying its use, frame and all, as a decorative article. Furthermore, the previously known techniques by which the warp yarn is stretched about the frame is for the most part, fixed in position and not readily adjustable once the weft yarn is imparted to the loom.
As a decorative woven article, the known hand looms do not readily lend themselves to a variety of differently shaped forms thereby limiting the article to a simple geometric outline at best.